Can You Keep A Secret?
by greengirl82
Summary: When someone spots Hotch and Emily in an intimate moment, can they keep it a secret? Light smut. B-day Fic for TigerLily888


**Can You Keep A Secret?**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: When someone spots Emily kissing Hotch and agrees to keep it a secret. They can keep their word, right?

Written For: **TigerLily888** for a very special birthday girl who asked for a "caught in the act" prompt.

Happy Birthday to one of my favorite smut writers. Hope you like your story sweetie.

Thanks for reading, please remember that reviews are welcomed.

* * *

"Remember when safe sex meant not getting caught?" Author Unknown

* * *

"God, you're so fucking sexy" Hotch growled, pulling Emily's neck towards his mouth nipping at the tender white skin.

Chucking the dark red satin bra from her body, he tossed it to the floor, placing Emily on his desk.

Never had he seen such a vision before him, something that made him want to shout out victory. That she was his, only his.

As Emily tugged on his shoulders bringing him towards her, she shoved his boxers off and wrapped her slender legs around his waist, while her mouth went to his ear.

"I want you so fucking much" she whispered, biting down on his shoulder, he groaned at the intense pleasured pain.

He felt the last shred of sanity leave him, grabbing Emily's hips while his free hand knocked the last of his belongings off his desk, shoving her down he drove himself inside of her.

Though he'd never admit it, he loved the thought of them just being together alone, especially this early at work. Especially making wild and passionate love in his office.

He liked everyone to think he was more strict in nature but the truth was, this was just about them and he loved these moments with her.

Pounding in and out, he loved the way she lost control under him. He was glad that no one else was in, because from the shouting she was doing, someone was likely to assumed, she was being killed and that drove him wild.

Reid walked out of the elevator, walking through the glass door of the BAU towards the bullpen.

He felt himself shiver as he walked into the break room, he knew he needed his latest caffeine fix if he was going to survive work this early.

As he brought his warm mug of the hot liquid over to his desk, he dropped the messenger bag on the floor, pulling out the case file he needed to pass off to Hotch. He looked around and frowned. 'Where is everyone?'

He could see Emily's belongings on her desk but she was nowhere to be found.

Shrugging at that thought, he wandered up the catwalk towards Hotch's office and saw that the light off, he decided just to drop the file on Hotch's desk and be done with it.

* * *

As he opened the door to Hotch's office, Reid paused, frozen at the image before him.

To say he was shock would be an understatement. He was beyond that.

Keeping his eyes trained on the floor, he knocked lightly while trying to tune out the passionate cries of his co-workers in the throes of their intimate moment.

More specifically the female brunette, screaming in ecstasy while she was shouting Hotch's name.

"Eh hem" Reid said lightly, causing Hotch to pull out and cover himself and Emily "Oh my God."

"Reid!" Emily said as she gasped for breath, trying to control her breathing, "What are you... what are you doing in here?"

Reid held up his case file, "I was... planning to drop this off..."

Hotch pulled up his boxers and reached over grabbing the file, "Thanks, you can go now."

"Oh thank God" Reid muttered turning around to close the door, "I'll just give you, your privacy."

Emily pulled away from Hotch, pulling her shirt back on and pants "Hold it."

Reid turned around, looking down at the ground, "Yeah?"

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?" Emily asked looking from Reid to Hotch, "Because this has nothing to do with our jobs."

"Well..." Reid said, "I don't think it's..."

Emily saw how Hotch raise an eyebrow at Reid, "Reid, this thing here between Emily and I..."

_"Thing?"_ Emily mouthed at him, while Hotch roll his eyes.

"Well, I don't think this is really my place..." Reid trailed off when Emily walked over to him.

"Reid, sweetie" Emily spoke sweetly ruffling his hair, "You look nice. Did you get a haircut?"

"No?" Reid said confused, shaking his head.

"Don't try and butter him up" Hotch said leaning over, "Reid, we'd appreciate it if you could keep this between the three of us. If Strauss found out, she could fire me and transfer Emily to another team. You wouldn't want that to happen would you?"

Reid's eyes widened, "Well no. No, I wouldn't."

Hotch walked over giving the younger man a reassuring smile and a pat on the back, "Good. Now why don't you go into the bullpen and relax until it's time to start work."

Reid nodded, turning around to leave, Emily added, "Oh, not telling anyone includes, JJ, Morgan and especially Garcia."

Closing the door the dark haired agents heard him muttered, "Aw, man."

* * *

Reid walked into the break room, intent on refilling his coffee and finding the urge not to spill the beans about Emily and Hotch.

While his mind kept reminding him that the two agents knew of ways of disposing his body and making it look like an accident.

"Hey boy genius" Garcia said walking in carrying her own coffee, she frowned when she saw him pour excess amounts of sugar in the cup, "Wow, wants some coffee with that sugar?"

"Huh?" Reid said looking down, "Ah, crap."

Garcia chuckled, "What's got your mind in a pickle?"

"A what?" Reid asked, his face puzzled by the words.

"What's got your mind in a dill?" Garcia asked sighing, "I can tell your mind has gone on a temporary vacation. You want to talk about it?"

Sighing, "I'm not allowed to talk about it."

"Reid, sweetie" the blonde raised a skeptical eyebrow "If there's something that's bothering you, it's best to talk about it. Holding it in won't help."

Reid exhaled, looking around he saw that it was just the two of them in the break room, "Ok, if I tell you, you've got to promise not to tell anyone."

"Oh, you've got a secret" Garcia's face lit up, "A good one?"

"Ok" Reid nodded, "I came in early today to turn in my late file."

"Oh and Hotch got mad and whipped you?" Garcia asked.

"Why would Hotch whip me?" Reid frowned "I'm not a child, let alone his child."

"I don't know, just throwing it out there" Garcia shrugged.

"Be serious ok?" Reid said, seeing her nod, "I saw Hotch and Emily..."

"Saw them doing what?" Garcia asked, sipping her coffee.

"It. You know 'it'," Reid finished, "In his office."

Garcia's eyes glinted in glee, trying not to spit out her coffee "Ooh, details please."

"What?" Reid asked.

"Well, you said they were in his office" Garcia said, "Clothes on or off? Was there tongue involved? Were they groping each other? Was their any dry humping? I need details."

Reid sighed, "Clothes were half on, he was sitting in his office chair while she was on his lap. Hands were visible. I don't know about their tongues because I'm not in their mouths."

Garcia clenched her hands together in delight, "Yay. Oh, I so can't wait to tell everyone..."

"No!" Reid said, "You can't tell anyone. I wasn't suppose to tell anyone but I..."

"Got the itch to blab?" Garcia said, "All right, I promise on my PC I won't tell anyone. God I've been so looking forward to this day. But I won't tell."

"Not even Morgan or Kevin" Reid told her.

"Oh, silly willy Pooh Bear" Garcia groaned "Way to ruin all my fun, why don't you?"

* * *

Reid walked towards the copy machine, when he bumped into Dave.

"Whoa, watch it kid" Dave said, "Might want to keep your eyes on the road."

"Sorry" Reid muttered, his mind racing from telling Garcia.

"Hey" Dave said softly, "What's going on kid? You look like you got something on your mind."

"I've got a lot on my mind" Reid said fingering the papers quietly.

The most precedented thing on his mind was how he'd be able to leave clues that Hotch and Emily murdered him when they figured out that he told Garcia.

"You want to talk about it?" Dave asked watching Reid place his papers in the copy machine.

"Not really" Reid said pressing print.

"I understand" Dave told him, "I'm here if you need to talk."

"I saw Hotch and Emily going at it this morning in Hotch's office" Reid blurted out causing Dave to halt his step.

"What?" Dave replied turning around, wondering if his hearing was the first to go.

"You can't tell anyone" Reid told him.

Dave nodded, "You have my word, my lips are sealed. Now tell me what happened."

Reid begrudgingly shook his head, thinking he was a dead man walking.

* * *

Morgan looked up from his case file and noticed Reid standing in the doorway of his office. He frowned when he saw the conflicted look on his friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked setting his pen down on his desk.

"If I tell you something, can you promise me not to repeat it?" Reid asked picking at the skin of his fingers.

"It depends" Morgan said slowly, "Does whatever you want to tell me have some negative impact on someone?"

Pondering that, "Some would say it was something that was well deserved and long overdue."

Morgan leaned back in his chair, "All right, Reid. Spill it."

Reid crossed his lanky legs, and said, "If I tell you this, you have to give me your word you won't repeat it to anyone."

Morgan frowned, but said, "I guess I can do that. Ok, so what is it?"

"It's about Hotch..." Reid said trailing off.

"What about Hotch?" Morgan asked concern evident in his voice.

"And Emily" Reid added, wondering if his funeral will need to be a closed casket or if his body will be beyond recognition.

"Hotch and Emily?" Morgan repeated, "Tell me."

"I walked in on them having sex in his office." Reid said.

Morgan's face broke into a grin grabbing his office phone, "Oh I can't wait to tell Baby Girl all about this..."

"You promised" Reid reminded him, watching Morgan drop the phone.

"Damn it" Morgan said sighing as he stayed rooted in the chair "Fine, all right."

* * *

Walking through the hallways by the men's room, Reid felt himself being pulled backwards causing him to tumble on whoever had grabbed him.

"Ow, damn it Spence" JJ said shoving the taller agent off her while she was crushed between his back and the wall, "Do you mind moving? I can't breathe so well with you on top of me..."

Reid turned around, "Oh crap, JJ. I'm sorry."

"It's all right" JJ said inhaling, "I can breathe again. Where's your head?"

Reid covered his hand with his mouth, wondering if he could make this up to her, "I swear I'll pay attention next time. I promise."

"Spence" JJ said, "What's wrong with you? All day you've been acting off..."

JJ tilted her head to the side as she eyed Reid, who stood in front of her like a statue, "Well? I'm waiting."

"I'm totally fine, JJ" Reid said, "I swear it."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "You were always a terrible liar, and if you won't tell me, I'm sure you'll tell Morgan or Emily. Maybe they can get through to you."

Reid's eyes widened, "You can't tell them I'm off. It'll ruin everything."

"Ruin what, Reid?" JJ said pulling out her cell phone, "If you don't tell me by the time I count to five, I'm calling Hotch, maybe he can get through to you, Emily too."

Reid debated for half a second when she started dialing, he covered his hands over hers, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

JJ bit her lower lip, "As long as it's not anything illegal or wrong, I promise."

"Don't worry, it's not illegal or wrong" Reid said wrapping an arm around her, "In fact, I think you'll actually be excited about it."

Reid walked down the hall with JJ, whispering to her what he knew.

As she pulled back she grinned at him, "Shut up, shut up! You're joking right? Please don't tell me you're not joking."

"Nope" Reid said as the two walked over to the bullpen, "And remember you can't tell anyone."

"Oh believe me, I don't intend to" JJ said walking gleefully off to her office, contemplating how she can rub this in her friends faces without spilling the beans.

* * *

Emily looked up as Hotch's office door open, "Everyone make sure you sign off on your finished files and take whatever ones you didn't finish home with you."

Going back in his office he gathered up his reports to place in his outgoing box and gathering his stuff ready to head home. He casually sneaked a glance at the brunette in the bullpen.

Morgan walked through the bullpen, grabbing his finished files and heading up to Hotch's office, before entering he looked down into the bullpen and saw everyone wandering around in there.

"Wonder what put Hotch in a good mood?" Morgan said, his eyes trained solely on Emily, "Or should I say who?"

Narrowing her eyes, "Huh?" Emily replied.

"Nothing" Morgan replied cheekily, as he knocked on Hotch's office door.

Emily turned her head in the direction of Reid's desk, she observed the younger man.

Raising an eyebrow at the picture in front of her, she profiled his body language and could tell three things by the image in front of her.

Number one, he seemed too focused on his paperwork. She knew that even though he was a stickler for the rules, he despised paper work just like the rest of them. Strike one, Reid.

Obvious sign number two, he looked like he was either having a stroke or he was constipated. Either way, strike two Reid.

And last one the 'duh' meter was Reid may appear to be quiet and meek. Mild manner with his boyish looks, he was just as bad as Garcia and Dave in one aspect. Reid has a big fat mouth, he loved to gossip.

Damn how could she been so stupid, she thought shaking her head. Strike three Dr. Reid, you're dead.

Emily narrowed her eyes as she got up from her desk and wandered over to Reid, crouching down next to his desk, she internally smiled when she noticed Reid flinch when he sensed her presence.

"I know what you did" she whispered, "Hotch will be talking to you soon."

Reid looked over at her, biting his lip, "What? What did I do?"

Scoffing at him, "Do you think for one minute that I don't know that you cracked like a hard boiled egg and told everyone about Hotch and me?"

Reid inhaled, and was about to open his mouth, when Morgan came behind her, "Wow, calm down Terminator."

Emily looked up at him, confusion etched on her face, "What?"

"It's not his fault, Princess" Morgan said, "He's Reid. You should've known better than to be doing the deed with Hotch while at work. It's only natural that he told me."

Emily looked around the bullpen, she could feel the glee radiate off each of her friends, she paused tilting her head as she watched them look up at Hotch then look casually at each other.

_'Oh, there is a God'_ Emily thought _'And he loves me. Yes, he really, really loves me.'_

Grabbing her finished files she casually walked up the catwalk towards Hotch's office, smirking on the inside, as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Hotch replied, smiling when he saw Emily enter, "Ready to head home?"

"In a minute" Emily told him coyly, "There's something I think you should hear."

Back in the bullpen Garcia strolled over to Morgan who was leaning on an empty desk, "So my Chocolate Hunk, are we going to the bar tonight?"

"You know it, Baby Girl" Morgan said, looking over at Reid, "We could all use a good stiff drink. Especially Reid, the poor kid looks beyond stressed out."

All eyes went up to Hotch's office, each thinking of the secret that they each thought they were only privy to.

"WHAT?" Hotch said loudly, throwing open his door, "Reid! My office now."

The teams eyes went to the visibly shaking and distraught Reid who looked ready to keel over.

"Yes... yes sir" Reid stuttered looking at his friends, "Wish me luck."

"Don't worry, kid" Dave said, "He doesn't have clearance to kill you."

* * *

Morgan chuckled at watching Reid's retreating form, while the two blondes held heavy hearts as Reid slowly staggered, wandering up to the office.

"Poor Reid" Garcia said, "I knew that secret was killing him."

"Secret?" JJ asked shocked, wondering if Garcia knew.

Shaking her head internally, 'Nah she would've told us all by now.'

"You knew?" Morgan asked the two blondes, watching them both nod, he looked over at Dave, "You too? Shit, he's better than I thought. He told us all without letting the others know."

Reid stood in front of Hotch, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"You were told something in confidence" Hotch looked over at Emily who nodded, "And yet you blabbed about it. Do you think that was the wise thing to do?"

Reid looked up at the two shaking his head he lifted his eyes to them, with puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry."

Both Hotch and Emily exchanged looks, both felt for the younger man. Hotch could see a lot of Jack's childlike mannerisms in the younger man.

"Don't do it again, otherwise the consequences will be severe" Hotch told him, "You understand?"

Reid nodded, "Yes, sir."

Reid moved towards the door with the intent to leave, when he heard Hotch added, "Oh and Reid? No more gossiping. And learn to knock next time."

Reid walked out of the office, heading for his desk. Ignoring the prying eyes of his friends.

"What happened?" Garcia asked, walking over to Reid's desk, "Hello? Reid? Reid?" Garcia turned around, "What did I suddenly become invisible?"

JJ rolled her eyes as her friend came back over, "I think he got the fear of Hotch put in him."

"Ooh" Garcia said, "Well I do not envy him."

Reid looked around at his team, then up at Hotch's office and saw the brunette couple watching him, he gulped.

"Oh boy, never coming in early again." Reid muttered to himself, signing his name on his case files.

* * *

A French Proverb said, "When a secret is revealed, it is the fault of the man who confided it."

* * *

**The End**

Well, what did you think? Yeah, I know it was a little stressful but easy going on Reid, but he's Reid... How could I be too mean to him?

Leave a review and let me know.

Tell **Tigerlily888** Happy Birthday too.


End file.
